


Falling Camellia

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Missing scene from episode 24/25.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Falling Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Rider in red carried himself with the air of confidence that verged on condescending. He had not spoken anything yet, but despite that, something in Horobi knew that the Rider in front of him was his son.

His impaired vision caught a movement from behind Jin. It took him a while to realise the second figure was Vulcan, moving like a puppet under Naki’s thrall, walking toward the CCTV, turning it off at the same time Jin silently moved closer to him, tearing off the shackles and burning down the sleeves of the straitjacket before pulling Horobi to his arms.

Jin carried him like a bride out of the basement and to the elevator, going up the first floor; no one stopped them from walking out of the building. Once they were far enough away from A.I.M.S. headquarter, Jin set him back down on his feet. He hobbled a little but managed to stay upright.

‘’I am going to distract the others. Can you walk on your own to the hideout?’’ Jin ventured. His voice no longer sounded childish.

‘’You need not worry about me.’’ Horobi replied.

For a moment, Jin said nothing, through the visor; Horobi could feel his son’s gaze burning holes in him. Then, without words, Jin turned around; a pair of massive wings spread out from his back and took off to the sky. Horobi watched Jin flied away until he completely vanished from sight before taking a step forward—

— Only to stumble on nothing and fallen flat on his face with a loud thud. Staggering back to his feet, he trudged toward Daybreak Town at a snail pace, careful not to upset his wobbly motoric balance again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
